The present invention relates to a new and improved door construction and method of manufacturing same. More particularly, the invention relates to a construction for a metal door that is easy to manufacture and that results in a finished door having improved strength and pleasing aesthetics relative to prior metal doors fabricated using conventional techniques. The subject new door also readily facilitates attachment of conventional hardware, such as hinges, latches and the like to the edges thereof.
Conventional metal doors are well-known and commonly encountered in both commercial and residential applications. These prior metal doors are typically comprised of inner and outer door panels separated on opposite lateral sides by edges that maintain the panels in parallel spaced relation to each other. The space between the inner and outer panels may be empty or may be filled with insulation, ballast or other suitable core material.
Metal doors of the type described are fabricated by various manufacturing techniques, including mechanical attachment, lock seams, intermittent resistance welding, and continuous wire welding. These techniques have been found to result in a sub-optimal door constructions. The current fabrication methods typically result in the formation of a longitudinally extending seam bisecting or otherwise interrupting each edge of the door. This seam, owing to its central or other intrusive location along the entire longitudinal extent of each door edge, has been found to be unsightly, specifically at areas of hardware attachment. Moreover, the seam renders hardware installation difficult and less precise given that many hinges, latches and other hardware components require placement of a fastener and/or formation of an aperture directly through the seam region.
Furthermore, conventional welding operations have been found to form visible blemishes on a door that must be removed or disguised prior to sale and use of the door. Also, because some welding operations result in discontinuous weld seams, the strength of the resulting door is compromised.
Beyond the characteristics of the resulting door, known metal door construction techniques have been found to be deficient. Most notably, the construction methods are overly time-consuming and labor-intensive to be fully cost effective.
In light of the foregoing specifically noted deficiencies and others, a need has been identified for an alternative metal door construction and method of manufacturing same. Such construction and method should result in a door having opposed lateral edge regions both free of a central or otherwise intrusive seam so that the door exhibits improved aesthetics and is well-suited for ease of installation of conventional hardware. The door should also possesses improved strength and appearance characteristics.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved door construction and method of manufacturing same are advantageously provided. The door includes first and second formed door panels, each having an identical or substantially similar L-shaped profile defined by an elongated back portion and a relatively shorter base portion. The first and second formed door panels are placed in opposed nesting relation so that the back portions and the base portions are arranged in opposed facing relation to each other. A hollow region is thus defined by and between the first and second formed door panels. The panels are temporarily held in alignment to each other in this relationship by an adhesive, preferably through use of a suitable internal core material secured between the panels by the adhesive. The panels are thereafter permanently joined by laser welding performed along first and second seams. In particular, the first seam is formed at the abutment of the base of the first panel with the back of the second panel, and the second seam is formed at the abutment of the base of the second panel with the back of the first panel. The first seam is disposed along a first lateral edge of the door construction immediately adjacent the back portion of the second panel. The second seam is disposed along a second lateral edge of the door construction immediately adjacent the back portion of the first panel. This arrangement results in substantially uninterrupted first and second door edges defined by the base portions of the first and second L-shaped door panels.
One advantage of the invention resides in the provision of a new and improved door construction and method.
Another advantage of the invention is found in a new door construction wherein the opposed edges of the door are substantially uninterrupted by continuously welded seams.
A further advantage of the invention is the provision of a door construction where first and second door defining panels are welded together along at least substantial portions of their lengths by continuous, uninterrupted welds.
Yet another advantage of the invention is found in a new door construction that exhibits no welding blemishes incurred during the manufacturing process.
Still another advantage of the invention resides in a new and improved door construction method that is more efficient and cost effective compared to conventional welded door construction methods.
A still further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a new and improved door construction adapted to receive all associated lock assemblies in one door panel with very close tolerances which results in an exceptionally close precision fit for all locking hardware.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following specification.